


Cherished

by rowanismybae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Relationship(s), Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanismybae/pseuds/rowanismybae
Summary: Cassian though his luck was over after Nesta accepted the mating bond. So when about 50 years after the war when they found out she was pregnant, he went crazy.A Fic born in my heart full of love for how cute Cassian would be when he found out he would be a daddy.





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> My girl Pri from @DeathByTitanium chose the title for me. Enjoy it and tell me what you think about it!

Cassian though his luck was over after Nesta accepted the mating bond.

Years went by easily. Training, leading Rhys’s armies and helping his court rebuild from the war, having some quality time with his family, making love to his beautiful and strong mate and showing her to everyone.

When he took her to the Illyrian camps for the first time after they mated, some males approached her and, oh boy, seeing her stand for herself and breaking one of the males’ arm without even touching him was something that made him smile in pleasure for the rest of the visit. He loved how strong she was and he showed her that later that night on their bed.

They went to the camps other times and no one dared to talk or even look at her. She helped him with the girls’ training personally. He was just so proud of her! And he never dared to ask for anything in life anymore, except time with her.

So when about 50 years after the war when they found out she was pregnant, he went crazy.

He flew over Velaris yelling to anyone that cared to listen that he was going to be a daddy.

Nesta hit him for that, of course. The baby wasn’t even the size of a grape for him to be bragging about it to the whole world. He couldn’t care less. He felt like his whole face would melt with joy.

He made love to her that night with such tenderness that made her yell at him telling him to fuck her properly because she wasn’t breaking, she was simply pregnant. Of course he did not tell anyone about _this_ part.

He was certain that his luck was overcrossing some sort of limit. He was always careful, afraid that the gods might find out about it and take their baby away just to balance the world again.

Of course Nesta tried to put that though away. He relaxed a bit. Just a bit. He still watched her sleep; woke up at the smallest of noises she did; paid attention when she was out, following her at a far or going with her; for her Emissary duties, he helped her in every way he could, especially when visits were required; he cooked and made sure she ate properly…

He painted the baby’s room in a pale green and Feyre was more than happy to add a lot of details to the walls, like bats and some other forest animals. Cassian mumbled about the bats but Nesta was joyous about it, especially about a big one that she requested Feyre to paint bigger than the others and she called him Cassian.

He massaged Nestas’ feet, back and always went after whatever she wanted to eat; her cravings sometimes were tricky, but he always managed to find everything she wanted. And whenever she woke up horny as hell, he made sure to please her in every way she asked/demanded.

He took hundreds of pregnancy books to their house and read them all. Nesta was getting tired of him telling her that certain thing that was happening was expected; that she should eat that because it was good for the baby; the size of the baby and some other pregnancy related facts. He trained on dolls how to change and bathe and dress up. Nesta found that sweet and adorable.

By his studies he wasn’t expecting her to be so big already in the fifth month! And he got hit when he pointed it out by his very angry pregnant Fae mate.

And then the healer dropped another piece of unexpected happiness: _twins_.

He passed out. He wasn’t proud of it. But he did. And of course he heard of it nonstop.

Nesta was in shock and their friends just laughed and cheered, except Elain – for a moment only-, when she handed Az some money. Apparently Azriel won the bet he had with Elain about being one or two babies and she frowned at him showing her tongue; he just chuckled.

Nesta was yelling about having to push two babies out of her vagina and that this wasn’t fair and told them to stop cheering. He was by her side (when he woke up from his fainty situation, but this is a small detail) telling her that she was the most powerful and strong woman he’d ever met, that if someone could do that, it was her. She breathed in a few more times before going to another fit of tears asking her babies to forgive her, she didn’t mean that, and that broke Cassian’s heart; he held her tightly kissing her forehead and gently stroking her back.

Thankfully, there was time to buy everything doubled. The twins were born earlier, but thankfully after the eighth month of pregnancy. Of course he was so worried about her that he started to walk/fly around yelling to anyone that the babies were being born, he was going to be a daddy; he was so nervous that he started to feel dizzy and had to sit down for a moment to pull himself together. During the child-birth, he was always by her side, holding her hand, massaging her back, preparing hot baths and all that.

When the babies were born, Cassian felt like his whole life was more than he deserved. He cried until his eyes were swollen and red when he first held his baby #1. He was still crying when he held baby #2.

A boy and a girl, the latter being born first. When she held his finger the first time, he felt complete and thanked the Cauldron for this blessing. He and Nesta cried themselves hoarse of happiness. He kissed her forehead and then her lips gently; he helped her bathe and put her nightgown; he also helped her breastfeed, which actually was something really hard to do, but he motivated her and made sure the healer stood with them until she succeeded.

The babies were a mix of them both. The girl had her hair and his eyes. The boy had his hair, her eyes. Both of them had wings, pointy ears, her mouth and his skin tone.

As they grew, he loved to actually practice things he learned from the books, he also sang to them, fly with them and talked. A lot. Every time she breastfeed them, he was by her side talking to her kindly, caressing her hair and the babies heads and making them burp after it. Nesta loved to see him with the babies; she felt at peace and couldn’t help to think that maybe being drowned by the Cauldron wasn’t a bad thing after all.

And they also noted that the gender and features weren’t the only differences between the twins. Their personalities were different as well. The girl was all Cassian and the boy was all Nesta.

While the girl was shiny and sparkly, the boy was silent and had calculating eyes, even as young as he was. Nesta was proud of them both, but secretly one night she cried on his arms saying she didn’t want him to shut everyone out like she did, to be a bitter child. He assured her that the boy was as strong as she was; that the walls she built were for her protection when she needed them and he wouldn’t need it because they were the best parents ever and he would always feel loved with them.

Cassian took them to see the ocean, to the square, to the House of Wind, to other parts of the territory when they had to attend to their duties as Commander and Emissary, but they did it all together… he loved to share his life with the younglings, even his training sessions and flying. He actually had asked some seamstress to make some sort of bag/baby chair that was attached to his chest so he could fly with the babies – one at a time – with his hands free and the babies would still be safe.

The Inner Circle loved to be around the kids, spoiling them to death. Amren always bought jewelry to the baby girl and some nice swords to the boy – even if Nesta yelled with her for it -; Feyre and Rhys loved babysit but they had duties on the city to attend to or meetings with other High Lords, so it wasn’t as often as they wanted to. The kids loved Az’s shadows and the boy appreciated his quietness. Elain took them to the gardens and babysit when Rhys or Feyre couldn’t; she actually was the only one who seemed reasonable around the kids. She also always asked Az for some help, somehow they both did a very good job with the twins. Lucien had started to spend a lot of time in the Day Court with his father, but when he came to visit he was so concerned about the kids that he was always walked around looking out for their heads so they didn’t hit anything, Nesta even started to like him a little bit more after it.

Cassian was the one who cooked their food when they started to eat. He also loved the mess they did when they were eating with their hands. Nesta didn’t like at first, but when Cassian pointed out that he read on one of the books that they had to feed on their own to build independence, she let herself go and enjoyed seeing them get dirty with food.

Of course the girl started to talk first. She was easygoing and curious. She had an easy smile and she was warmer than the boy, but he was also loving and careful, he was just more silent and watchful; his smile wasn’t as easy, but when he smiled, it was breathtaking, even with so few teeth.

When they started to fly, oh boy, Cassian was proud beyond words. Rhys and Az made sure to join them, just to help if one of the younglings’ wings failed. The boy was better at it, he seemed to analyze the way the males did and tried to do as precisely as possible. The girl was sloppy, kept falling but never stopped trying. And the males loved the little frown on her brows when she was focused.

Soon enough, there were two babies flying over the house and life became chaotic. But Cassian loved it. Actually, they had to lock the windows and doors at night so they wouldn’t go flying around alone. They hit their heads on things, they bit each other’s wings, played hide and seek with their parents at most inopportune moments; Nesta was sure she was going crazy at some point. One thing was having human babies to take care – and that was a lot already – but having Fae winged twins was another story. Sometimes she wished her parents could see her with Cassian and the kids.

At the age of three, the twins started to fight each other. Fists and really bite and kick. They were quiet in a moment and then yelling and hair pulling and biting on the other… Cassian would not allow this. This wasn’t something he could allow.

So he started to train his own kids.

Yes, you heard me: he was training his three year olds. He said that if they wanted to fight, they would do it properly. Nesta thought this was unacceptable, but then she realized they loved it and they didn’t fight each other at home anymore. And Cassian was really proud of both of them. They also trained with Azriel; the shadowsinger was sneaky and trained them well. Apparently, the boy had some sort of curiosity for the shadows and Cassian started to wonder with someday his boy would turned out to be a shadowsinger himself.

The girl was skilled as her daddy. When she was training, nothing could keep her mind away from it. At the age of five, she was already a mini warrior. She hit the crap out of her brother and they had major fights at the arena. Nesta always claimed that this was his fault, but she secretly loved to see her girl being so strong.

Nesta and Cassian loved to spend time together; they always found ways to run away from the kids for a few hours now that they were bigger. Always finding some broom closet or locked themselves at their bedroom, always training together, flying somewhere… they like to keep close; the constant need for one another was restless, even after all these years, their love just grew.

They taught their kids how to read and write. Cassian loved to write for his kids some phrases Rhy’s style:

_“Daddy is the most powerful Illyrian worrier.”_

_“Daddy is the most handsome male alive.”_

_“Daddy is the smartest male of all Prythian.”_

_“Uncle Rhys isn’t as handsome as he thinks.”_

_“Mommy is the most beautiful female ever.”_

_“Mommy is always right. Daddy isn’t.”_

_“Auntie Amren is a crazy bitch.”_ (By the way, he got punched by Nesta for teaching the kids that word)

_“Uncle Az doesn’t have the biggest wingspan.”_

_“No other male is as amazing as daddy.”_

_“Daddy is the only man I’ll ever need in my life.”_

_“I fight better than males.”_

The two last ones for his daughter. He thought he was being smart brainwashing his daughter since a young age. Nesta found amusing the way he taught the kids. She used a more human approach for it.

When they turned eight, they brought the kids for the Illyrian Camps. They took Rhys’ mother cabin and they sent the kids to train. Nesta cried the first day while they were at the fighting pits; Cassian hugged her and remembered her that those were their kids: they learned how to fight at the age of three. She wasn’t convinced and he was feeling a little bad for letting them fight out there, but they’d be fine.

The first night they got back, the girl had a major bruise on her hand and scars on her back for being whipped three times and she was standing tall with proud. Apparently, some lord’s son was stupid enough to say she was a weak little girl and told her that she belonged in the kitchen. She smiled and punched him right in the face. They rolled over the mud and she kicked the boy’s ass. They both got whipped for it. Nesta was so furious she almost stormed out to kill the males who whipped her daughter, but the girl just said she was fine, she didn’t need her mother picking her own fights. Nesta was still burning with rage but only took care of the bruises on her hands and back. Cassian held his own rage, but he remembered the first time he got whipped and the time he and Rhys fought at those camps. He was sympathetic with the girl and asked about the boy’s first day. As usual, he didn’t speak much.

They both got their syphons when their powers began to creep out. And of course only one small syphon wasn’t enough. Cassian stood tall and proud when he saw both of them with seven syphons each: red for her and green for him.

Years went by and when they reached maturity, Feyre got pregnant and went by the camps to tell the news with Rhys. The twins lit up on joy for having a new kid in our family. We all went to Velaris for a celebration and Amren even shed a tear when she saw the twins.

The girl was gorgeous: full of curves, generous breasts like her mother, defined muscles, especially the leg and ass ones, long golden-brown hair, fierce and bright hazel eyes, and playful grin on her full lips. When she used a dress, she was a sight to behold. With fighting leathers, she was a force of nature, a death warrior, a goddess of bloodshed. Mor gasped and said that if she wasn’t her niece, she was definitely ending up on her bed. The girl (now a woman, except for Cassian. No, for him, she was always going to be his little girl) laughed herself hoarse and said that she was flattered. She had a sexy aura, just like her father.

The boy was equally as breathtaking as she was. He was broad-shouldered, muscles everywhere like Cassian, and he was very proud of it. He had short black hair, his grey-blue eyes were always aware of everything, catching the smallest things and moods from every one. He was flawless at reading people like Cassian. He was more silent like always been, more focused, more diplomatic. He shared smiles with his family, but he was reserved. He was kind and loved being around the kids at the camps.

He had many lovers on those camps, but was always discreet. The females always seemed to just appear next to him, but he did not care for them. The males were the ones that caught his attention.

The girl wasn’t discreet at all. She had as many lovers as she wanted to and never felt bad for it. Cassian went bananas because of it. She said she got his charm, what could she do? And she always assured him that the males she picked were decent ones, not pricks. She loved to fuck as much as she loved to fight. So no one was alarmed when she found a male to warm her bed at Rita’s that night. Except Cassian. He cried when he saw his baby girl with a male’s tongue inside her throat and his hand over her ass. Rhys was laughing, but as soon as Cassian pointed that if he got a daughter, he would know the feeling, he shut up and went wide eyed.

What no one saw was that she also did this for her brother’s sake. They all knew he was gay, but he was so much alike Azriel: he liked to keep his sex life private. So while she was making out with the guy at Rita’s, her brother was sneaking out with a male through the front door.

They went back to the camps the next day and all of them already missed each other.

When the boy came to introduce his boyfriend to his family, Cassian cried. Nesta patted his shoulder while he said his kids were growing too fast on her shoulder. After he stopped sobbing and calmed himself, he asked about the guy’s intention with his son which made his daughter laugh loudly and Nesta only nodded, agreeing with him. The boy sighed and rolled his eyes, but his boyfriend turned out to be pretty decent and Cassian and Nesta welcomed him to the family. Of course, Nesta was the one to say that if he hurt her little boy, she would gut him open and feed his balls to the ravens.

When Rhys and Feyre’s baby was born, the twins were at the blood rite. Nesta was never as scared as she was that moment. Cassian was freaking out as well, but pretended to be cool. He knew how dangerous those woods could be. They both wanted to go see the baby, but they wouldn’t leave without their twins.

Both of them succeeded at the Rite. Cassian cried again when he saw their babies safe, alive and covered in blood and mud. Nesta did too, especially when she hugged them and their scent hit her. After a good shower and proper meal and the stories of how they found each other in the woods – that made Cassian remember his own Blood Rite – they went to bed and Cassian and Nesta kissed their cheeks and watched them sleep from the doorstep.

The next morning they got their tattoos and Cassian – surprise! – cried of pride and joy. Nesta secretly loved when he cried, but she rolled her eyes at him anyway.

The girl’s tattoos went from her shoulders to her scapulas and down her spine; she also added a big one under her breasts. They boy’s went from his shoulders to his chest and arms, also along his spine. Nesta felt proud and relieved that they finally could go home. The boy’s boyfriends decided to move in to Velaris with them, and when they said they would find an apartment for themselves, Nesta hugged them and said she was really proud. Cassian felt unsure, but loved to see the smile on his lips whenever that boyfriend of his was around. And he wasn’t that bad, to be honest.

They met the heir of the Night Court: the boy with black hair, Feyre’s mouth and Rhy’s eyes, just like the bone carver described. They celebrated that night for all the reasons: the new baby, the Blood Rite of the twins, for their return home and for the boy and his boyfriend living together.

The girl held her little cousin in her arms and tears rolled down her face. As she gently stroke his soft hair, she said she would devote her life to protect his, it would be an honor to serve him and also, she would make his life a living hell just like her father did to his. Rhys sighed and told his son that his life was doomed. The whole room burst into laughter.

The twins went to talk to Rhys about their new positions since they now were truly Warriors. Apparently, the boy was requested to be Lucien’s Spymaster and Rhys was discussing it with him; Rhys wanted him to train his spymaster’s abilities with Azriel first, before he could decide if he wanted to live in the Day Court in that position. Rhys would never say no to such honor, but he wanted him to be trained first, besides Lucien wasn’t High Lord yet, which give the boy time to train and decide. Either way, if he chooses to stay, he would still work with Azriel.

The girl –that was still holding the Heir - refused Lucien’s proposal to lead the Day Court’s armies when he becomes High Lord. She said that she was flattered, but she didn’t have the intention to leave her Court. She would serve her High Lord and Lady in every way they wanted her to and she was going to look after the Heir as well. Her heart belonged with her family and her people. Feyre shed a tear when she heard it and shared a proud look with her sister. Lucien said he wasn’t giving up on her, she was the best worrier – after Cassian, of course – he had ever met. She laughed but maintained her decision.

Rhys told her that he wanted her to stay in the city, but wanted her as her mother’s body guard when Cassian couldn’t go with her on Nesta’s Emissary duties and also take care of his armies when Cassian wasn’t able to. So she would be learning to command his armies for the future, she understood that. And she was proud of it. Lucien – on the other hand - not so much. But respected his niece’s choice (Feyre considered him a brother; even after things didn’t quite work with his mating bond with Elain. They were still friends, they all were, so that made him part of the family).

Cassian was sure his life couldn’t get any better. He felt loved, warm and worthy. He had the most beautiful and strong mate, he had the twins that brought joy and pride to his days beyond measure and he had his family: always gentle, always loving, always there; they were all his rock, his foundation. When he looked around the room at the townhouse and saw all of their faces, tears pooled on his eyes and he felt his mate’s hands gripping his own. He looked at her and she told him through the bond that she was happy for their whole family as well. He stroked her cheek and tears rolled down his face.

“You’re getting soft, Commander.” Azriel said playfully next to Elain. They all laughed at that, but the feeling of gratitude remained.

He had everything he didn’t dare to ask for in his life, and he would make sure to enjoy every single small moment of it.

 


End file.
